


Dangerous games

by Kaleido_dance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A bit of OCCness, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Graves, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Graves, Prostate Milking, Slut!Credence, Swearing, Violent Sex, dirtytalk, just porn, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Graves and Credence enjoy the bliss of a long-term relationship, but sometimes their little seduction games get a bit out of hand. And they love when things get out of hand.This is what normally happens on those nights Percival takes his bitch boy out for a drink.





	Dangerous games

**Author's Note:**

> So, while writing a much major fic this thing sort of happened, and I thought: why keep it to myself? I just wanted to post something here on AO3 and since all of the things I write are more or less porn without plot I decided to give a small sample of my next fbawtft WIP. 
> 
> Here I present my first work in English, forgive me if there's any mistake, and forgive me for the way I treat Credence.

 

 

Dangerous Games

 

 

 

Credence loved when Mr. Graves took him to his favourite jazz club some nights. And Graves loved taking him too.

He would groom his boy to make him look devastating, with his tight black pants, a slightly translucent white shirt that pressed on his skin under a pair of elegant suspenders, and his beautiful black locks tied at the back of his head. He looked gorgeous, specially when he opened the first two buttons of his shirt to show a little bit of skin, normally after a couple of drinks and some dancing.

Oh, but it wasn't Percival the one who danced with him, no, he didn't dance. The boy usually sat with him and his friends for the first drink, but he rapidly grew bored of their small talk so he would scan the place in search for the most handsome guys he could find. And after some flirty looks they would come to his encounter on his way to the bar or the restroom.  
And Graves always watched him from the corner of his eye.

It was a dangerous game, but both of them enjoyed it.

Credence loved the attention and courting of other men, and he played innocent for them, eyeing Percival with a smirk behind their back from the dance floor. The man talked with his friends as if none of what Credence did interested him in the least, but he watched his every move from afar.

That night Credence had been dancing with a hot blonde gentleman, that took every opportunity he could find to demonstrate how very ungentlemanly he could be. He held his waist a bit too hard, he grabbed his ass and even seized his cock over his pants. Credence tried to get away from him at every chance. But when the song ended, he dragged him to a dark corner and tried to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve seen in my life…” He whispered against his neck when Credence dodged his mouth. “Come on, gorgeous, I could teach you a couple of things…”

But Credence did not need to reply to that, because the man suddenly jolted away at the pang of a stinging curse that hit his butt.

“I’m afraid you won't be able to teach anything for the rest of the night, sport.”

Mr. Graves pointed his wand at his crotch and cast another stinging curse, making him bend in pain and swear loudly.  
Percival shot Credence a stern look and pushed him back to the main hall with a playful slap on his ass. They left the gentleman crouched there and returned to the fancy corner where Percival usually sat, surrounded by his closest friends, drinking and smoking relaxedly.

But Credence was now too aroused at the primal shows of possessiveness he had just witnessed, loving the sweet thrill of his lover's jealousy. So he sat on Percival’s lap in front of his friends, and when they stopped talking to observe him, he clearly purred:

“Daddy…”

Graves enjoyed the way his peers stared at his boy, so he caressed his round ass for them to see.

“What is it, darling?”

Credence knew everyone was listening, so he put his most sexy tone to beg him:

“Please, daddy...milk me?”

Percival dropped his smutty smile at hearing him, he could see the other men watching astonished.

“Can't you wait until we get home…? I told you not to interrupt me while I’m busy” He sensed the hunger which they eyed him with, and hated to see how much the boy enjoyed it.

“Please, daddy...I need it now…”

Credence grinded his hard cock against Graves's thigh, loving the attention.

“If you're so busy, some of us could lend him a hand, Percy…” Suggested Marcus, the rest of the men started laughing and Percival gritted his teeth.

“Restroom, now.” He ordered in his ear, Credence felt his cock growing harder at the low grunt and got up without losing his sensual demeanour, knowing every eye was following him.  
Percival stood just a second after him and throwing a menacing glance at his friends he turned to leave too.

At the toilet, Graves closed the door and put up magical barriers as fast as he could, then got hold of Credence's neck and pushed him against the nearest wall, pressing his face on the tiles.

“Oh, baby boy, I don't know what you're playing at but I think you just earned a nice punishment tonight.”

Credence did not care about what would happen later, he just got what he wanted: to get Percival to come to the bathroom with him.

“Daddy, please...You’ve been ignoring me all evening...Please make me come and I’ll be a good boy for the rest of the night...Please"

Percival felt his cock twitching inside his pants, he couldn't resist him when he begged like that, he was a beautiful thing to watch. This is why he loved to get him out of the house, he was always tempting him, the little whore, always wanting attention.  
He grunted and shoved two fingers inside his mouth, dipping them on his spit. The boy moaned and licked at them while he undid his own pants as fast a he could. Graves would have loved to strangle him but he didn't want to make his friends wait much longer, so he just buried his fingers down his throat, so deep that he started choking on them.

“I’m gonna make you cum, darling...And you'll behave for the rest of the night. But if you keep acting like such a whore I’m gonna have to lock you up at home, is that what you want?”

Credence smiled at that, he loved when Mr. Graves called him whore, but never in his life would he want to be kept away from him during his nights out. And he knew the man loved parading him around. He might be a whore, but Credence was his whore and a very fancy one indeed.  
Graves took his fingers out of his mouth and quickly introduced one up his ass, twisting it inside rather roughly to make room for the other one.

“How can you still be this tight after all the the things I’ve done to you, baby boy? You’d make a terrific hooker, you know? With your asshole staying tight fuck after fuck…”

He pressed against his back, crushing him and whispering in his ear while his finger wriggled inside him.

“Maybe I just need a bigger cock, daddy...Which of your friends do you think will fill me the most…?” Purred Credence dangerously, breathing hard against the wall. He hissed in pain when he felt Percival's fist pulling on his hair to the side, making his head tilt back so he could meet his eyes.

“Fucking bitch, now you're gonna have to touch yourself if you want to come...And I hope you're hungry because I’ll make you eat your cum when you're done.”

The boy whined for him as he quickly got hold of his own cock, finally being able to get some touching. He felt Mr. Graves second finger entering him and it made his legs wobble from sheer pleasure, and God he would have loved to get to feel his thick cock raping him instead.  
He pounded his own length with both fists, at the same frantic pace Percival fondled his prostate deep inside him.

“Oh, God...Yes Yes Yes Yes… I love you, daddy, please make me come, I love you...I love you I love you…” Chanted Credence, looking at Graves' handsome face with heavy lids, even though his neck hurt by the hard grip of the fist still clutching at his hair.

“You love it when your daddy milks you, don't you, Credence? Who's your daddy, baby boy…?”

“You are...You are my daddy, M. Graves, I love you daddy, I love you…”

Graves closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could be fucking him right there. But he had to remember where they were.

“Good boy, come now, baby boy...Come for your daddy.” He let go of his hair to fondle his head lovingly, kissing his jaw. And Credence started moaning beautifully, spurting his come on the tiled wall before him.

Oh, he loved his precious baby when he cried like that, he could forgive all his deviations when he begged for his daddy to make him come. He was his beautiful Credence, only his. But he couldn't let him do as he pleased.

“Now, darling… I think I told you to clean after yourself.” He took his fingers out of him gently, and pushed him easily to fall on his knees, staring at the stained wall in front of them. Credence looked up at him with his most innocent look, knowing how much it affected him.

“Don't look at me like that, you know you’ve been acting like a whore all night long and you deserve some punishment for it…”

He held his head softly, pushing him forward.

“I’m so sorry, daddy...You are the only one I love, please…”

“I know, Credence, now show me how sorry you are and give it a taste.” Graves just couldn't let it go so easily, he loved having him on his knees, he loved punishing him. God, he would fuck him so good that night when they were home.

The boy looked up at him when he took his tongue out, and reaching the wall at last, he licked his own cum slowly for him to see. Just one single lap, and showed him his dirty tongue before swallowing.

“That’s it, there's my bitch boy, now make yourself decent and be a good kid for the rest of the night.” Graves helped him up and used his wand to clean the wall, then shot him a warning look before walking out of the restroom.

 

Back at the corner his friends looked at him with grins on their faces.

“I don't want to hear a word” He warned them as he sat and summoned his drink.

Everyone watched as Credence made his way to Percival's side, sitting on the couch very close and stealing the glass from his hand. He drank all of it and leaned his head on his shoulder, smiling satisfied.

He loved the way other men stared at him when he was with Mr. Graves, they envied the man for having Credence. And he knew Graves loved it too.

It was a dangerous game both enjoyed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
